


The Warmth Within

by SorakuFett



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Magic, Mid-Canon, Monks, Muscles, Older Woman/Younger Man, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Scars, Set Between 3.0 and 3.1, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tattoos, The Echo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: Following the vanquishing of the Primal King Thordan and the rejoining of Ishgard to the Eorzean Alliance, Alphinaud Leveilleur helps take care of Tsume Stormwind, the famed Warrior of Light, following the ordeal. Some feelings are let out to breathe, pains and worries, reliefs and regrets, and a spur-of-the-moment decision is made.





	The Warmth Within

Tsume stared ahead, lost in thought, with only the melodic sounds of Alphinaud's healing magic filling the room. The Warrior of Light and Alphinaud sat on a soft bed in a room at the Fortemps Manor, the Highlander's black sweater off to the side as the young blue-clad Elezen treated her wounds.

So much had been done. The truth of the thousand-year Dragonsong War laid bare for all to see, with everyone nervously wondering how the people of Ishgard would react. Alphinaud and Y'shtola had offered to help the Holy See's chirurgeons in their duties treating the wounded, with Alphinaud himself asking to help the Warrior of Light, Tsume. The gesture was well appreciated by the lady monk, who was in great need of rest following her battle with Lahabrea, Igeyorhm and the Primal King Thordan I and his Knights Twelve. 

So much was won. Still much, however, was lost.

"Tsume, can you hear me?" The young Elezen's voice suddenly brought the Warrior of Light out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, Alphinaud, I wasn't..."  _listening_ , she meant to say, but her mind threatened to drift again.

"I was asking if you felt any pain. I have decent experience with healing magics, but my actual knowledge of proper medicine is limited, I'm ashamed to admit."

Tsume chuckled. "I'm fine, Alphinaud. Just letting my mind drift." 

"Well, there's no shortage of things to think about right now," the boy tacked on to her statement. 

The comment was made in jest, but one brief look at his face told Tsume that his mind was on the same subject as hers. The Warrior of Light's glorious victory against Thordan and his Knights Twelve was somewhat undercut by several things. Not the least of which being that their friend, Estinien Wyrmsblood, had his body stolen from him by the will of Nidhogg. The dragon's shade attacked his soul in a moment of reprieve, taking him over with the power of his two united eyes, along with his blood, still staining the Dragoon's armor.

"I only hope that we can find some way to help him..." The monk spoke. 

"We will, Tsume. We will..." The young Elezen spoke. "... I know that we have been through quite a lot lately... But we have the support of so many beside us."

"But is it enough?"

The question hung on the air.

"Is it ever enough? We keep fighting everything that gets thrown at us and yet more rise to attack, whether from without or within... And people always pay the price... Like Haurchefant... Like Ysayle. Does it ever end? Can we ever _truly_ have peace?"

The sound of Alphinaud's healing stops. Tsume looks behind her to see his head hung low. 

"I... have asked myself those same questions... Time and time again. I often wonder if Grandfather asked them himself. But the question was never answered..." His eyes turned to meet hers. "But when it all seemed hopeless, I looked to you... I looked and saw how strong you were, how beautiful and brave... And I found the strength to move forward."

He turned his head fully to her.

"Peace is not simply some goal or malmstone to achieve... It's a way of life. A dream to strive for, constantly... And I will not let someone I love give up that dream..."

Tsume's eyes went wide at the confession. Soon, Alphinaud's own did as well, after realizing what he had said.

"I-I mean... I will nit- I mean not, I..." He stammered, before hanging his head again. "I'm... I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment and I..." He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Tsume's smile. Then she does something he didn't expect.

She leans in to kiss him on the lips.

The kiss is chaste, but sweet and loving.

When she breaks the kiss, she looks at Alphinaud, his face as red as a tomato and his eyes still wide. As he processes the events in motion, he takes the only action his heart tells him. He leans in to kiss her again.

This kiss was far more fervent. More desparate. And the Warrior of Light reciprocated in kind. She grabbed a handful of his hair. He could feel his heart racing, his mind going blank.

Were Alphinaud of right mind, he would think this mad for a number of reasons. First and foremost, Tsume was a Warrior of Light, Hydaelyn's Chosen, slayer of Primals... Certainly not the target of some lecherous fantasy. Second, there was the considerable gap in age between them. She, a grown woman of twenty-seven summers, and he, only sixteen. There were so many other reasons why he shouldn't be doing this, but in this moment, they felt... Wrong. And this... This felt right.

Tsume breaks the kiss again, her crimson eyes staring deep into the azure of his. Her breath, hot on his face. The warmth within their bodies fought against the cold air of the Holy See. Alphinaud looks over her bandages, seeing if her dressings had accidentally come undone in their passion. Tsume smiles at his concern, and still at his relief when he finds no blood or reopened wounds.

He goes to take off his black gloves, careful not to damage them, lest he let Tataru have something else to hang over his head. Tsume grabs his hands, feeling his soft pale skin. Alphinaud's hand locks with hers as he brings it to his face. He plants a soft kiss on her hand, prompting another smile from Tsume at the romantic gesture.

He takes off his little white tie and his black and blue coat, leaving him in only his white tunic and boots. Tsume runs her hands along the long boots, finding where they end and his white pants begin, before sliding her hand to his crotch. As she suspected, with all of his hormones, an erection lay beneath, constricted by the tight article. Looking at him with a somewhat devious eye, Alphinaud audibly gulps, only able to speculate at his lover's next course of action.

Caressing his erection through his pants, she can hear his soft moans. As her hand glides along his muffled length, Alphinaud takes off his white tunic. Suddenly, he feels a rush of the cold Ishgardian air against his skin. Tsume looks at him, having never seen him without a shirt before. He has goosebumps from the cold, but otherwise his skin is immaculate. She often wondered why he takes such long baths, but seeing him like this answers that question.

As she palms his crotch, she leans into him, kissing him again. She snakes her free hand to the back of his head, reaching for the blue knot that always ties his ponytail, finding it and pulling it undone. Breaking the kiss, she looks again, seeing his long white hair freed slowly as she runs her hand through it. Removing her right hand from his crotch, Tsume stands up, turning away from him. Undoing the clasp of her brazier, she holds the cups in front of her as she turns around. She looks expectantly at him as she lowers her hands, the article lowering with them, allowing him to see her large breasts fully bare.

His face reddening again, Alphinaud stands up. Though he had quite a few daliances back at the Academy in Sharlayan, but if he were being honest, none of them had advanced this far. Gazing at Tsume's form, he runs his hand along her hardened abdobmen before moving his hand to her breast. He takes it into his hand, squeezing it lightly before running his thumb along her pinkish nipple, prompting a breath escaping from the Warrior of Light's mouth.

Though she  _had_ known a man's touch, unlike her young lover, she had not been intimate with anyone for quite some time. Feeling the young Elezen's hand slowly knead her breast was simply exquisite. Despite his inexperience, his hands seemed to know almost innately how to please her. Her eyes closed as she let the calm motions of his hands soothe her. The fingers of his left hand ran along the ridges of her muscles, admiring and caressing them while his right hand played with her breasts.

Opening her eyes, she looks at him, smiling as he gazes back at her. She lightly pushes him back toward the bed, pushing lightly on his chest, bidding him lie down. Leaning forward, she starts running her hands along his skinny frame, her hands reach the waistband of his pants. She looks up at him for his approval to proceed. She is answered when he sits up, caressing her cheek, bearing a smile. She unclasps the article, slowly pulling the pants down along with his smallclothes beneath.

Slowly, she reveals his hard manhood, larger than she would have assumed someone his age would have. From her earlier stimulation, it already appears to be producing fluid. Bringing her hand and face close to it, she rests her head on his leg as she grabs the length, sending a shiver down the young man's spine. She begins to slowly stroke his length. As more moans escape from Alphinaud's lips, Tsume gradually picks up her pace. He grabs a tight hold of the bedsheet, unused to the sensation. Looking down, he sees Tsume move her head into position above his member.

She opens her mouth, taking him into her mouth. Alphinaud throws his head back, a loud gasp escaping him as Tsume begins to fellate him, sucking up and down his length. Her tongue circles his tip, teasing the small slit on the end, summoning forth more precum. She brushes some of her brunette and blonde hair out of her face, bobbing her head up and down his length. In her mouth, she can feel him twitching, close to climax. 

"Ts-Tsume... I'm... I'm going to...!" he manages to get out, before his orgasm overwhelms him. As she stops moving her head, she can feel his semen spurt out steadily into her mouth. With her right hand, she begins stroking part of his length, attempting to draw out more. Alphinaud's cute little moans slowly subside as his orgasm ends. 

Pleasantly surprised that he was still erect, Tsume released him from her mouth. Swallowing his seed, she sucks some more fluids off of his length once more before standing back up. Alphinaud sits up, sliding his boots and pants off. He recoils slightly when his bare feet touch the cold floor, but he suddenly feels warmer when he looks and sees Tsume removing her snow white pants and black boots. 

As she slips off her panties and pants, Alphinaud catches his first glimpse of a woman's sex, along with Tsume's well-toned legs, something he frequently admired. Stepping forward with her feet on the cold floor, she stood before Alphinaud. Part of him always wondered if her hair's odd dual colors were natural, only for the small tuft of neatly groomed brunette hair with blonde streaks to answer the question for him. Observing her form, he sees the pink folds between her legs, venturing his hand forth, prodding at them with his hand, immediatlely bringing the normally stoic monk to a shiver.

As something stirs inside Alphinaud, he grabs a hold of both of her muscular thighs before pressing his face into her quivering sex, mouth first. He takes in the smell as his tongue darts out. Tsume feels powerless to stop him, not that she would want to. The young Elezen caught on quickly, running his tongue around the Hyur's clitoris before darting it between the folds. The stimulation elicits a flow of liquid from within. The young man had never eaten a woman out before, yet he took to it like a natural. His hands curved around, grabbing two handsful of her rear, pulling her closer to him. Tsume's left hand grabs on tigthtly to his long white hair as her right hand grabs her breast, kneading it as the Elezen returns her earlier oral pleasure.

Before it becomes too much, Tsume pushes his head back. Alphinaud looks up, confused.

"I... I'm sorry if I went too far..."

The monk simply chuckled. "Certainly not... I just didn't want you to go too far  _just yet..._ "

Pushing him back onto the bed, Alphinaud scoots up, catching on quickly to her idea.

As she crawls onto the bed, she sits down on his thighs, slowly so as not to hurt him. She weighs far more than he does from her musculature, after all.

"Are you ready for this, Alphinaud?" The question is valid. After this, there could never be any going back for them. The Elezen nods.

"More than anything in my life, Tsume... I love you..."

The Warrior of Light smiles at that. She almost chokes up a little hearing it.

"I love you, too..."

Sitting up, she stands up Alphinaud's member, pushing her wet folds against him. He instinctively grabs onto her hips, guiding her down onto him. After a push, they both gasp as he fully enters her. After recovering from the sudden shot of pleasure, the two look into each others eyes. Tsume leans down, kissing Alphinaud as she lifts her hips slowly before lowering them down again. Alphinaud's own hips begin moving after a time, in time with his Hyuran lover's. They break the kiss, and Alphinaud caresses her cheek, running his thumb along the red tattoo on her left cheek. Running his hand along her bandaged shoulder, he finds her forearm, feeling an old, faded scar as his hips thrust into hers.

She sits up, offering him a better view of her hard abs and bouncing breasts. He runs his hands along the ridges of her muscles again. Tsume giggles at his perplexity. Bouncing up and down on his hard member, she savors this moment. Feeling the warmth within her heart, she knows that she could stay with him like this forever. 

Feeling him grab her and pull her down, she leans forward. Suddenly, with a brief burst of strength, he turns them over, placing her on her back. Her legs are pushed up by his as he kisses her again briefly. Tsume reaches out for his face, running her thumb along his cheek and stroking his long ear, somewhat mirroring his earlier gesture. He nuzzles her hand as he drives himself in and out of her, picking up his pace. With all the strength he has left, he lifts her legs in the air and onto his shoulders, allowing him an angle to drive deeper into her. He begins to run into that sweet spot within her, hightening her pleasure. She cries out louder, as does he.

Alphinaud can feel himself inching closer to climax again. Tsume, too, can feel herself reaching her limit.

"Alphinaud... Please... Hold me closer!" She moves her legs off his shoulders to wrap around his back, locking them together.

He feels her holding him tight, not intending to let go of him. His hips still free to move, he keeps his pace, slowly becoming more frantic as he gets closer to burst. 

"I'm... I'm coming, Tsume! I... I love you!"

"Me, too! I love you, A-Alphinaud! Hold me tight!" 

Pulling himself closer to her, he gives a few last good thrusts before suddenly, feeling her reach her limit and her inner walls tighten, he reaches his own limit, emptying his seed deep into her. Their breaths catch as they reach orgasm together. When his own subsides, he falls against her chest, the two breathing heavily.

The two look at each other, smiling. Alphinaud pushes himself up to kiss her.

 

After cleaning themselves up and putting at least their smallclothes back on, night had fully fallen. Tsume looks to Alphinaud and asks him a question.

"So... How long have you loved me?"

The question catches the arcanist off guard. "I can't quite recall the exact moment I knew I loved you. It just... Fell together one day." He felt slightly sad that he couldn't answer her question properly. "Perhaps the Echo could tell you," he joked. 

"Mmm. Perhaps, if it deigns to do so." The two share a chuckle. "If it means anything... I love you, too."

Alphinaud smiles. "I think I'm going to love hearing you say that..." This was a side of Alphinaud she hadn't fully seen before. Sweet and charming, though she could see bits of it that bled into his more "diplomatic" persona. Alphinaud grabs his pants to put them on when Tsume's hand grabs his. He looks to her, seeing an uncharacteristically needy look in her eyes.

"Stay with me... For tonight at least?"

The young Elezen nods. "Of course..." 

He scoots over to her side, checking her bandages one last time. The wounds have already mostly healed. He doesn't feel the need to worry about them anymore. He sits next to her on the bed, leaning in to kiss her one last time.

The Hyuran woman sleeps soundly in the Elezen's arms, something she has not done with anyone in a long time. 

It was a good feeling.


End file.
